Deeper Than The Ivory
by when the night grows old
Summary: somewhat AU summer!klaine. kurt decides to tan on a hot day, but blaine doesn't necessarily agree. the simple things bring some relizations into kurt's eyes. fluffy, one-shot.


**A/N: **fluffy little one-shot with no relevence to anything! :D (except for maybe the fact that it's getting warmer outside and the sun is shining!)

spoilers (if any): extablished klaine, and nothing else :D

enjoy!

It was a hot day for early summer in Ohio. The sun was beating down on every inch of Lima relentlessly. It was the nicest day that anyone had seen for a long time. This meant that most people were outside exercising, or lounging in their respective pools, or getting yard work done. But for some, like Kurt Hummel, this seemed like the perfect excuse to work on his tan.

Blaine had been staying with the Hummel-Hudson's while his parents were out of town for the weekend. Kurt didn't feel right leaving Blaine all the way out in Westerville by his lonesome, and neither did Burt.

Kurt felt a little guilty that he'd promised his dad he'd come back home on this particular weekend, completely forgetting about Blaine's parents absence. It was only by sheer luck that Burt had suggested—let alone _allowed—_Blaine to stay the weekend.

Of course, no matter how great the situation was, there were still boundaries. For example, they were allowed limited privacy, meaning they could be in the basement alone or Kurt's bedroom, but the door had to be open. Kurt was even lucky enough to beg his dad into letting Blaine sleep in his room, as long as they weren't sleeping in the same bed, and the door was open (of course).

The weekend had started off rainy and was predicted to stay that way all through the weekend, but somehow, miraculously, the weather had taken a change for the better, thus bringing us back to the present.

Kurt felt odd in just a pair of swim trunks, though he had no intention of dipping into a pool—chlorine did _horrid_ things to hair. Kurt had never even considered tanning until he met Blaine. The rich mocha tone that was accustom to Blaine made Kurt want to try it. Besides, Kurt was far too pale for his own liking.

Most people complimented him on his flawless complexion, which was nice and everything, but did he have to be pale as fine china to maintain that impeccable visage? Kurt didn't think so.

Kurt grabbed a beach towel folded in the linen closet, and swiped on his sunglasses. He grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and tanning lotion—both hypoallergenic and oil free. He'd need to re-apply the sunscreen hourly if he wanted to ensure he didn't burn. Peeling sunburns were far from attractive.

After patting the pocket on his swim trunks to make sure he had his phone, Kurt padded barefoot out to the backyard.

Kurt laid the towel carefully over the lawn chair before placing his various items on the end table. Kurt slowly lowered himself down flat onto his stomach. _I'll start with my back, yeah, that's a good idea._

Kurt was just getting comfortable when he heard a faint vibration from the small side table. Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows and reached for the phone.

[**BLAINE: **_I miss you._]

Kurt smiled a little too wide at the simple text. It made his heart flutter even more than usual, just knowing that Blaine was only a five second walk away. Blaine had insisted on helping Burt with some of the yard work, much to Kurt's relief.

The motivation to do so might've come from Kurt's constant babbling during breakfast that his dad shouldn't strain himself, to let Finn do it when he get's back from Rachel's, that the grass didn't really need cutting, that it was too hot outside to do yard work. Blaine was more than willing to put his boyfriends mind at ease, and to hopefully score a few brownie points from Burt.

Kurt looked at the screen a little longer before typing back a witty reply.

[**KURT:** _It's a 5 second walk till you don't have to miss me anymore..._]

Kurt chewed his lip for a moment before quickly typing out a second text.

[**KURT:** _and I miss you, too._]

Kurt could've felt childish, or a little dependent, but above all he felt happy. He missed Blaine, and Blaine missed him right back. It was unexplainable to Kurt how that made him feel, to love and be loved in return. It was all the simple little things that Blaine did—even the times when Blaine didn't know he was doing anything special, especially those times—that sent Kurt over the moon.

Kurt received a reply right when he'd rested his head on his arms in attempt to get comfortable for tanning.

[**BLAINE: **_I just went to see you. You weren't there. Well, you weren't in your room, anyways. Where for art thou?_]

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately at Blaine's dorky question. He loved Blaine to bits and pieces, including the parts of him that were especially geeky.

[**KURT:** _Come find me :)_]

As soon as Kurt hit send, he felt foolish. Surely it wouldn't be hard for Blaine to find him _in his backyard_. But alas, Kurt was proven wrong when he received a wave of texts from Blaine.

[**BLAINE:** _I bet you're in the office!_]

Blaine's speculations were soon followed by his disappointment when Kurt wasn't where he thought he was, this continued for a good ten minutes. Kurt tried to stop his laughter from bubbling up too loudly.

[**BLAINE:** _Oh. You're not. Where could you be...living room!_]

[**BLAINE:** _Okay, no. Basement? You gotta be in the basement._]

[**BLAINE**: _I'm checking your room again. I bet you're just hiding in the closet or under the bed or something._]

Kurt wanted to text back a witty reply about being out of the closet for a while now, but he refrained.

[**BLAINE:** _Or...not. Kurt, are you hiding in the bathroom? That's just unfair._]

[**BLAINE:** _Okay, so maybe you're not. Kurt, where are you? I've check every room in the house! I surrender._]

Kurt finally pitied Blaine, but not enough to actually tell him where he was.

[**KURT:** _Who said anything about being indoors?_]

Kurt smirked to himself before lowering his head onto his arms and closing his eyes. It was surprisingly peaceful to just lie in the dry heat, the only sounds being the unhelpful warm breeze rustling leaves, and the delusional buzzing of the heat on skin and the concrete.

Kurt was content as he'd ever been. He let his mind wander and let his breathing even out. He wasn't asleep, but he also wasn't quite aware of his surroundings, or he might've heard the swinging of the back door and the faint patter of footsteps getting closer.

Kurt was snapped back into reality with a soft kiss pressed to the dip in his back. Kurt nearly shuddered before relaxing into the touch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaine whispered softly, his lips still hovering by Kurt's spine. Kurt's breath came out shaky at the sensation of Blaine's hot breath on his already heated back.

"T-tanning. Why?" Kurt cursed himself for stumbling on his words. Kurt could feel Blaine's smug smile pressed against his lower back.

"And tainting this beautiful skin? I would hope not." Blaine began trailing soft, feather light kisses up and down Kurt's spine. Blaine stopped at the junction between Kurt's shoulder blades.

"I-it's not—it's not beautiful. I'm pale. I need some color." Kurt spoke in a choked voice. Blaine had the ability to take Kurt's breath away, and he was doing just that. How did Blaine expect him to focus when he was resting his lips _right there_?

"I think it is. I think every part of you is beautiful. In fact, I'm quite sad that you're tanning. Your skin was always my favorite thing about you, aside from your intoxicating kisses." Kurt felt himself blushing, even in the dense heat. The way Blaine so effortlessly complimented Kurt when Kurt himself didn't feel he deserved it. The way Blaine said _intoxicating_ was in itself, well, _intoxicating_.

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's fingers traced across the contours of his back, just grazing the surface. The little touches were all it took for Kurt to forget about every worry he'd ever had.

"W-well, if you insist. I s-suppose I could—I could just...put a shirt on, or something." Kurt stuttered. _Maybe I should give up on the tanning_. Kurt was enjoying the little bits of affection from Blaine, and if Blaine wanted Kurt to be pale forever, Kurt would comply. Especially if this was how he would be rewarded.

"Now why would you do that? I thought we could just move this party inside." Blaine was placing open mouthed kisses along the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt was slightly embarrassed by the sweat clinging to the nape of his neck, but Blaine didn't seem to mind at all as he kept pressing heated kisses.

"B-but what about my—my dad?" Kurt was almost shaking under the overwhelming need to have Blaine's talented mouth on his own.

"He went out to get more garbage bags. The house is ours, for now." Kurt felt his brain go into overdrive. _Does he want to...? There's no way...he doesn't...no._

Kurt felt his eyes widen and his breathing become uneven. Blaine sensed the tension in Kurt's body.

"We don't have to _do_ anything, Kurt. I just want some time with you. A little kissing, some cuddling, or we could just talk. I feel like I haven't spent any time with _just_ you, baby. That's all I want." Kurt felt his heart rate return to normal at the same time that his stomach released a million tiny butterflies into his stomach.

Kurt knew he wanted to do _things_ with Blaine, eventually. He would want everything, someday. But that day was not today, and Kurt was beyond thankful that he'd found Blaine. Blaine had never pressured him into anything. The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it had gotten, and Blaine was fine with that.

It was a big enough step for Kurt to feel comfortable having shirtless make out sessions the odd time or two. Blaine was taking it slow for Kurt, and Kurt didn't know how to thank him properly.

Now, more than ever, Kurt thought—no, _knew—_that Blaine was it for him. Blaine was the only person for him. He understood Kurt in a way that no one else could. He could make Kurt feel better without saying a word. His kisses had healing powers that made every bone in Kurt's body surrender to his mercy.

Blaine accepted every bit of Kurt, even the flaws that Kurt disliked. Blaine loved every part of Kurt with all of his being, and vice versa. They were corresponding puzzle pieces, and nothing could tear them apart. It was the little moments like this when Kurt remembered the reason he fell in love with Blaine in the first place; he accepted him.

"Mm—fine. But, on _one_ condition." Kurt finally lifted his head a little bit off of his arms to peek at Blaine. Kurt was a little surprised to see Blaine's hazel eyes already watching him intensely. Blaine nodded in attempt to prompt Kurt to continue.

"Carry me?" Blaine stifled a giggle, and Kurt thought it was the most adorable sound he'd ever heard in his life. It was a sound that he could memorize and familiarize himself with just because he could. Because Blaine was his, and he was Blaine's, and there was no sign of them leaving each other for the rest of their lives.

Kurt didn't know it, and he probably wouldn't believe you if you told him, but Blaine felt the same way. Kurt was it for him, the one and only love of his life. Their hearts were bound by an unbreakable vow that they made the day they said 'I love you'. And unlike most teen couples, Kurt and Blaine were in it for the long run with no intention of letting some silly little fight ruin what they had.

No, they weren't perfect, but they were strong. And that alone said a lot.

"Of course, my love." Blaine effortlessly swept Kurt up into his arms bridal style before placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt's arms wound their way around Blaine's neck, tangling his fingers in Blaine's gel-free curls. The kiss was soft, and warm, and Blaine felt more at home than he had in a while.

"I could get used to this." Kurt mumbled the words against Blaine's lips.

"Me too. You know, I'm glad you decided not to tan, otherwise I'd have to change your name in my phone." Blaine was smirking, and Kurt quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"And what might that be, my dear?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Wordlessly, Blaine put Kurt back on his feet and handed him his phone. Kurt pulled up his most recent text.

[**MY BEAUTIFUL PORCELAIN:**_Who said anything about being indoors?_]

Kurt felt his cheeks blush a bright crimson.

"That's my other favorite thing." Blaine spoke softly as he brushed Kurt's cheek with his fingertips.

"Oh, shush. Are you gonna carry me inside or not? Wouldn't want to make you go to the effort of changing my title, or anything." Kurt blushed more fiercely as he spoke. He felt a little silly, admittedly.

Blaine picked Kurt up once again, and Kurt's arms once again wound around Blaine's shoulders.

"I love you." Blaine murmured. He didn't have to say anything else, those three words said it all for him.

"I love you, too."

Maybe, in a roundabout way, Kurt could call his first tanning attempt a success.

**A/N: **sooo! Tah dah! This was quick and unedited I apologize for any errors :P I kinda just wrote it and didn't re read it, I hope it's okay! XD

just a heads up, I'm taking a break from my multi-chapter fics for the summer :(

no regular updates, anyways. If I get really inspired or I get a really good idea for a chapter I'll write it down, I swear. But I make noo promises. One-shots throughout the summer for now

it doesn't mean I love you any less, tho! It's just that I'm going to be away from my own computer all summer.

Reviews would be appreciated 3 :D


End file.
